


Flashes

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discussion of war, Flashbacks, Linked Universe, PTSD, Warriors has PTSD, Warriors has flashbacks, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: Warriors can’t forget the war. It’s not a big deal, until it is.
Relationships: Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Flashes

It was sudden, jarring even. They had been walking, in a group for once, discussing their biggest battles. Wild had been describing the battle he died in, a story he only knew from being told, when it happened. The flash of silver metal came from his peripherals and he jumped, sword at the ready. There were men everywhere, fighting for their lives. He could feel blood trickling down his face, and his chest burned. What was he doing, he had to help them! But as he tried to move, he found it impossible. It was like his feet were welded to the ground. Where was Proxi? And Sheik? They… He had to make sure they were safe! 

Gasping, he forgot his train of thought as he watched as his men were knocked down, slain by turncoats. He couldn’t look away. It was a bloodbath. _And he was doing nothing!_ He couldn’t even close his eyes! He could smell burning tar and metallic blood, and he watched as his men were wiped out in front of him. There was a looming figure in front of him, hands up. Who… Who was it? Why weren’t they helping his men? Why weren’t they killing him? Why weren’t they _doing_ _anything?_

“Link. You’re safe. Put the blade down,” A voice muttered, and his hand tightened on his sword. No, he wouldn’t be fooled. He wasn’t… He wasn’t stupid.

“Link. The war is over. Put your sword down. You’re safe,” The voice said again. He felt like scoffing. The war, over? The war would never be over. Even if it ended, there would still be another one after it. There would always be another war. He wasn’t stupid, he knew this. He knew he would never find peace or safety. He was Hylia’s chosen hero and the captain of the guard. There would never be any safety for him.

“The war ended three years ago. You and Zelda are restructuring Hyrule. You are safe. You are travelling with other heroes on a quest for Hylia. Your name is Link but we call you Warriors. You’re safe. You are safe,” The voice continued, and Warriors felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he seized, memories of the past two years flooding over him. The war… Zelda and Impa… The portal, the others… Oh.

“Oh,” He echoed his thought, slumping forward into Time’s arms, dropping his sword. “ _ Oh, _ ” He sobbed. Time shifted him so that he was safely cradled in his lap.

“You’re safe. You’re safe. Hyrule is safe, Zelda is safe, Impa is safe, Proxi is safe, you are safe. You’re safe, Link,” Time mumbled in Warriors’ ear, gently rubbing his arms. Warriors continued to sob, the others watching the captain with worried looks. What had just happened? Twilight quietly spoke to the others, agreeing that they should probably just camp here for tonight, for Warriors’ sake.

As the others built the camp around them, Time and Warriors talked softly. Reassurances passed between them before silence creeped into the conversation. They sat there in the quiet until Wild placed a gentle hand on Time’s shoulder.

“We need to talk,” He muttered, his voice low. Time nodded, leaning down and asked Warriors if he was okay to talk. Warriors sat there a while, then stiffly nodded. He climbed out of Time’s lap and sat with his knees clutched to his chest next to the man.

“Warriors, what happened?” Legend asked. Warriors flinched at his voice. The Links met eyes over Warriors head, worried glances apparent.

“I… I was in a war. The doctors call it long-term shock. Sometimes I forget I’m not still there. Sometimes I can’t tell what’s real and what’s my memories,” Warriors finally spat out. After a few seconds he said, “Oh Hylia,” very quietly and closed his eyes. Wind crouched so he was eye-level with Warriors.

“What can we do to help? We want to help, War’,” He asked quietly. He shook his head; he had no clue how to help.

“Then we’ll learn together. We’ll learn what helps,” Wind said firmly. Warriors looked at him owlishly. He was surprised, but passively so. He didn’t know what to do other than throw himself at the boy, hugging him tightly. Soon, all the others joined in the hug, and Warriors sobbed. He was so thankful for them. He was thankful the war was over, thankful that he survived, thankful that he could meet these people who cared about him.

He was thankful that he, for once, felt safe, in the arms of his friends.


End file.
